


Existent

by Blutkatze



Series: Essam's Stories [3]
Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, Gen, OC's - Freeform, Own Characters - Freeform, SR Campaign: London, Translation will follow?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blutkatze/pseuds/Blutkatze
Summary: Alternatives Universum in der Essam's Mutter ihm nicht glaubt, dass Charlie existiert.
Series: Essam's Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900075





	Existent

**Author's Note:**

> Eine etwas "dunklere" Geschichte zu Essam. Es war ein Gedankenspiel meinerseits, da seine Eltern es doch recht gut aufgefasst hatten, dass er einen Geist als Freund hatte. Wie wäre es, wenn dem nicht so wäre?

Mein Kopf hämmert, als ich meine Augen öffne. Wo bin ich? Was mache ich hier? Und… was ist eigentlich genau passiert?

Ich drehe mich zur Seite und sehe ein Glas Wasser neben mir stehen, zusammen mit einem Behältnis wo einige Tabletten drin sind. Ich greife mit zittrigen Händen nach dem Glas und trinke gierig, in der Hoffnung dieses Dröhnen in meinem Kopf würde aufhören. 

Ob das Schmerztabletten sind? Aber… sahen die nicht immer anders aus? 

Nachdem ich aufgestanden bin verlasse ich mein Zimmer. Aber alles hier wirkt so… fremd. Und lieblos. Bin ich wirklich Zuhause?   
Vieles spricht dafür. Das Poliermittel für das Parkett ist das gleiche, und die alten Tapeten riechen immer noch nach modrigem Leim und Putz. Als ich die Treppe herunter gehe knarzen auch die gleichen Dielen, und auch die Bilder an der Wand im Flur sind immer noch die Gleichen. Doch irgendwie fühlt es sich nach wie vor fremd und… kalt an. Ob Charlie weiß, was hier passiert ist?

Als ich in der Küche ankomme sehe ich meine Mutter an der Theke stehen und etwas lesen. Sie blickt jedoch auf als ich den Raum betrete.

„Hey Sammy, wie geht es dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?“ fragt sie behutsam und kommt gleich zu mir. Ich lasse mich von ihr in den Arm nehmen und begutachten.

„Es geht. Mein Kopf dröhnt…“ sage ich und versuche an ihr vorbei zum Schuppen zu schauen. Doch meine Mutter blockiert mir das Sichtfeld.

„Hast du deine Tabletten genommen?!“ 

Ich schüttel den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Ich war mir nicht so ganz sicher… Welches davon sind denn die Schmerztabletten?!“ 

Sie wird auf einmal steifer und schaut mich von oben her an. „Sammy, du weißt doch, dass du die Tabletten nehmen sollst…“

„Ich… soll sie nehmen? Mama, was ist hier eigentlich los?!“ frage ich sie und löse die lockere Umarmung zwischen uns. Misstrauisch schaue ich sie an, wie sie sich einmal räuspert und nervös anfängt zu lachen.

„Nichts, mein Schatz. Was sollte schon sein? Du sollst nur deine Tabletten nehmen, und dann wird es dir schon gleich wieder bessergehen.“

Sie versucht wieder einen Schritt zu mir zu kommen, jedoch weiche ich nach hinten aus. Irgendwas ist hier faul… Das ist nicht das Zuhause, so wie ich es kenne… Und mein Kopf fühlt sich an als würde er gleich explodieren.

„Mama… was sind das für Tabletten?“ 

Mama schnaubt genervt aus der Nase. „Ach Essam, das weißt du doch! Die helfen dir!“  
Mein Misstrauen bleibt. „Nein Mama, ich weiß es nicht. Sonst würde ich dich nicht fragen!“

Sie stemmt ihre Hände in die Hüften und schaut mich vorwurfsvoll an. „Essam, jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Der Arzt hat gesagt du sollst die Tabletten nehmen! Sie helfen dir!“ wiederholt sie sich und kommt wieder ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. Erneut weiche ich ihr aus und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehe ich mich um – und gehe durch das Wohnzimmer in unser Esszimmer. Ich muss dringend mit Charlie sprechen.

„Essam!“ ruft meine Mutter mir noch hinter her und ich höre ihre schnellen Schritte auf dem Parkett, doch sie erreicht mich als ich bereits stocksteif am Esstisch stehe.

Der Schuppen ist weg. An seiner Statt klafft ein riesiges, leeres Loch am Horizont. Gras und auch einige Blumen – Stiefmütterchen – befinden sich dort und lassen nichts von einem kleinen Häuschen erahnen, was dort jemals hätte stehen können. 

Mein Mund steht weit offen und das einzige was mir durch den Kopf geht, ist Charlie. Es… kann doch nicht sein!?

Ich drehe mich zu meiner Mutter um, die mich erschrocken anschaut. „Mama – wo… ist unser Schuppen?!“

Die Farbe entweicht aus dem Gesicht meiner Mutter. Ihre Augen weiten sich, und sie sucht sichtbar nach den richtigen Worten. 

„Essam… Sammy, es… gab nie einen Schuppen.“

Ihre Worte treffen mich wie ein Schlag. Ich… Was? Das kann nicht sein… Mein Kopf dröhnt immer mehr, und ich merke wie sich mein Umfeld langsam beginnt zu drehen.

„Mama, das… nein! Wir haben… hatten einen! Charlie-“

„Es gibt keinen Charlie“, sagt meine Mutter bestimmt und reißt mir mit diesen Worten den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Mit offenem Mund starre ich sie an… und schüttel den Kopf. 

„Nein…“ flüster ich und gehe wieder ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich sehe wie eine leichte Panik in den Augen meiner Mutter ausbricht. Eine Panik, als hätte das alles hier schonmal stattgefunden und würde sich wiederholen…

„Doch Essam. Charlie hat es nie gegeben“ wiederholt sie, immer noch bestimmt.

„Du lügst!“ rufe ich zu ihr und greife instinktiv an meinen Bauch. Dort, wo sich die Narben befinden. Doch ich kann sie kaum spüren… 

„Nein Essam. Du hast dir Charlie nur eingebildet…“

„Das ist nicht wahr!! Und das weißt du auch! Du hast doch mit ihm gesprochen! DU HAST IHN GESEHEN!“ schreie ich ihr letztendlich entgegen. Ich stoße mit der Hüfte gegen unseren Esstisch und falle zitternd dagegen.

‚Das kann nicht sein!‘ geht es mir durch den Kopf. ‚Ich habe mir Charlie nicht eingebildet! Er ist real! Ich habe mit ihm meine Kindheit verbracht, meine Jugend… einfach alles. Charlie war immer da gewesen. Und Mama weiß das auch…‘

Doch ich sehe wie meine Mutter den Kopf schüttelt. „Ich habe nie mit Charlie gesprochen, noch ihn gesehen… Er war nur in deiner Fantasie, Essam…“ 

„DAS STIMMT NICHT!“ schreie ich sie nun an und weiche ihr wieder aus, als sie einen Schritt in meine Richtung tut. Tränen schießen mir in die Augen und lassen mein Sichtfeld verschwimmen. Wie kann Mama Charlie nur so leugnen?! Sie hat ihn praktisch mit aufgezogen! 

Sie schüttelt nur wieder mit dem Kopf und holt tief Luft. „Es wäre jetzt das Beste, wenn du dich beruhigst, Essam. Du solltest deine Tabletten nehmen…“

„NEIN!“ schreie ich erneut und stolpere beinahe über einen Stuhl, als ich ihr weiter ausweichen will. Was ist hier nur los? Ich habe mir Charlie nicht eingebildet! Er ist real!

… Oder?

Mit einer mir übelkeitserregenden Wucht schüttel ich meinen Kopf. Nein, ich darf das nicht denken! Charlie existiert! Er lebt! Er ist da! 

„Essam, bitte. Sei vernünftig! Es gibt keinen Charlie-“  
„DOCH NATÜRLICH GIBT ES IHN!“ werfe ich ihr entgegen und beginne zu schluchzen. Meine Lider können die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und unbemerkt und ungehemmt fließen sie über meine Wangen. Ich habe mir meinen Besten Freund nicht eingebildet! Ich habe mir Charlie nicht eingebildet. Wir haben so viele Sachen miteinander erlebt, so vieles durchgestanden; zusammen gelacht, geweint und entdeckt. Er ist… so viel mehr für mich.

Er MUSS real sein!

„Essam, ich bitte dich jetzt noch ein letztes Mal. Nimm bitte deine Table-“

„ICH WERDE SIE NICHT NEHMEN!! ICH WILL MIT CHARLIE SPRECHEN!“

So ruckartig wie ich kann drehe ich mich um und gehe auf die Verandatür zu. Ich höre im Hintergrund meine Mutter noch schreien und spüre die Erschütterungen ihrer Schritte. Doch ich habe bereits die Hand an der Klinke und drücke diese herunter.

Irgendwas reißt mich zurück. Irgendwas, was stärker ist als ich. Ich werde in die Luft gehoben und sehe wie die Tür in den Garten, durch die ich gerade gehen wollte, sich immer mehr von mir entfernt. Ich schreie auf und wehre mich, schlage mit meinen Fäusten gegen die Arme. Entfernt nehme ich die Schreie meiner Mutter hinter mir wahr, doch sie dringen kaum zu mir durch. 

„LASS MICH RUNTER!“ schreie ich mich stets weiter wehrend der Person hinter mir zu, die mich jedoch fest gepackt hat und mit Leichtigkeit meinen Schlägen ausweicht, obwohl ich meine restliche Kraft in diese stecke.  
Mein Kopf wird mit einer Hand nun zur Seite gerissen und ich kann spüren, wie man mir ein Injektionsgerät an den Hals drückt. Panisch versuche ich mich noch davon wegzudrücken, doch ich spüre bereits wie die Nadel schmerzhaft meine Haut durchsticht und mir irgendwas injiziert.

„NEIN! CHARLIE!!“ schreie ich wieder auf und schlage mit meiner restlichen Kraft um mich, jedoch kann ich bereits spüren, wie mein Körper schwerer und mein Sichtfeld kleiner wird. Mein letzter Blick führte nach draußen in unseren Garten, wo einst der Schuppen stand, ehe mich die Schwärze umhüllt.


End file.
